dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery of the Will
To complete this quest you have to solve 3 riddles from Lin Lin. *''"Red and Yellow gather in the spring. When the two disappear then the blue shall blossom..."'' - Go into the castle and head right after you go through the entrance. There will be a set of stairs that will take you up the wall and lead you all the way up to the northern part of the castle, bypassing the walls (Blue route on screenshot). Then you have to clear out the red and yellow troops at Points A on the map. You'll know you are in the right area when Lin Lin says "That area looks a little suspicious...". When you clear out both areas, a circle of blue troops will appear in the middle. Run to the tower in the center of the troops to find a letter and bring it back to Lin Lin. *''"The one who cuts open the space between the two trees along the river shall be set free..."'' - You have to find an Iron Rod (a key) at one of the locations at Points B on the map. At each point there are two set of trees where Lin Lin will say "That area looks a little suspicious..." and you must stand still between the two trees until you find the rod. Once you do bring it back to Lin Lin. Do this as fast as possible in order to achieve an S rank. When you complete it she will say, "Wow, are you psychic or something?". If she doesn't say that you did not complete the objective fast enough. *''"The four points converge but only one can be chosen..."'' - At this point the sages will turn to enemies and you have to find an item for her before they do. All the bases have an item hidden inside of it, and it does not seem to matter which item you get. Any of the items will do, they just change what Lin Lin says at the end of the quest (Point C). You do not have to capture the bases, just walk inside the base to find the item. Once you do, you may take it back to Lin Lin to complete the quest. Try to find the item as fast as possible to achieve an S rank. Lin Lin will say "Wow! You're so fast!" if you were quick enough. Once you've received this message, you can take your time farming the 500 KOs needed for S-rank. Do not return to Lin Lin until you have 500 KOs as this will end the quest. Object in bases list Base 3: Hairpin- Lin Lin will strive to be beautiful like her mother Base 4: Memoir - Lin Lin will continue to work on it Base 7: Sword - Lin Lin will live strong Base 8: Vase - Lin Lin will have a kind-heart Note: You can get both in and out of Base 3 without breaking down a wall. Go up the wall (blue line) and jump into the area of the SW base. Run through the base and turn south (left). Climb the stairs and jump the wall to return. Category:Quests